memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan Star Empire
The Romulan Star Empire (or simply Romulan Empire) was a major interstellar state encompassing the Romulan people and their subject worlds and species. The Empire was known for its xenophobic character and policies of extreme secrecy, subterfuge, and territorial expansionism. By the late 23rd century, the Empire counted among the great powers in its region of the Milky Way Galaxy. History :Main article: Romulan history The Romulans originated from dissident Vulcans who rejected Surak's philosophy of peace and emigrated from their homeworld in the 5th century. They settled on the planets Romulus and Remus, subjugating the native Remans in the process. ( ; ) The development of warp drive enabled the Romulans to expand their state into a Star Empire. ( ) In 2152, the Romulans came into contact with the Human starship . ( ) Relations between the Empire and United Earth deteriorated as the Enterprise crew thwarted a Romulan plot to subvert the Vulcan High Command. ( ). Recognizing the growing threat posed by Earth, the Romulans attempted to incite war in the region by attacking civilian shipping using disguised drones. The effort however backfired, as their involvement was exposed by the Enterprise and spurred the formation of an alliance between the Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites, the nucleus of what would become the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Open war erupted between Earth and the Romulans in 2156, ending four years later with a humiliating Romulan defeat at the Battle of Cheron. The ensuing peace treaty established the Romulan Neutral Zone, after which the Romulans had no substantial contact with Humans for a century. In 2266, the Romulans tested Federation resolve by sending a Bird-of-Prey to attack Federation outposts along the Neutral Zone. The defeat of the Bird-of-Prey by the averted war. ( ; ) During this period, the Romulans experienced a short-lived break in their enmity with the Klingons, resulting in a technological exchange between the two. ( ) The Romulans viewed the 2293 Khitomer Accords between the Federation and the Klingon Empire unfavorably, as it shifted the balance of power against them. ( ). Escalating hostilities between the Star Empire and the Federation culminated in the Tomed Incident of 2311 and the Treaty of Algeron. The Romulans again ceased meaningful contact with Federation, though they continued to war intermittently with the Klingons. In 2364, the Empire began to engage once more with the Federation following a series of mysterious attacks on their Neutral Zone outposts. ( ) For the latter part of the 2360s, the Romulans were locked in a cold war with the Federation, launching repeated probes of Federation space and subversive actions. Most significantly, they attempted to break the Federation-Klingon alliance, resulting in the Klingon Civil War, and to exploit the Vulcan reunification movement to invade Vulcan. Both plans were unsuccessful. ( ) The Empire's position shifted when violent contact with the Dominion in 2370 presented a common threat to all Alpha Quadrant powers. The Romulans collaborated with Starfleet in a limited fashion to counter the Dominion threat, though ultimately they opted to sign a nonaggression pact with the Dominion in late 2373. ( ) In mid-2374, the Romulans were brought into the Dominion War on the Allied side through an act of subterfuge by Benjamin Sisko and Elim Garak. ( ) Romulan participation marked a turning point in the war and was critical to the defeat of the Dominion the following year. ( ) In the war's aftermath, Shinzon seized control of the Empire and attempted to launch a genocidal attack on Earth, only to be stopped by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]]. It was hoped that a lasting piece between the Romulans and the Federation would follow. ( ). In 2387, the Empire suffered a major setback when the supernova of a nearby star destroyed Romulus. ( ) Territory :See also: Romulan planets, Romulan Neutral Zone The Romulan Star Empire had borders with the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, and the Cardassian Union. The Federation-Romulan border was defined by a fixed border known as the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( , ) There was also a distant Romulan border near the outer edges of the Alpha Quadrant, in a region of space where Federation starships operated on deep space missions in the 2370s. ( ) As an expansionist power, the Romulan Star Empire claimed vast tracts of space that were outside its effective authority, for example Sector 25434. These claims were not recognized by other governments. ( ) Romulans seldom gave up territory once they had seized it. ( ) In the mid-22nd century, the Romulans used cloaked mines to assert new territorial claims. ( ) The Romulans believed their destiny to be the domination of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) Subject species *Remans Government (2375)]] The ruling body of the Romulan Star Empire was the Romulan Senate, with each senator representing a province. The Senate was led by the Praetor, followed by the Proconsul and then the Vice-proconsul. The Praetor also presided over the Continuing Committee, a powerful body that held authority over Senate members. Changes of government and attendant shifts in policy were not uncommon in the Empire. ( ; ; ) In 2373, Q contemplated producing a child with the Romulan empress. ( ) The Romulan Senate dispatched ambassadors from time to time, for example Caithlin Dar to the Nimbus III and Nanclus to the United Federation of Planets. ( ; ) Foreign relations In external application, Romulan political agendas appeared largely unified over the centuries. Their goals focused on maintaining Imperial security through vigilance, and negating the perceived advantages of their rivals. Both goals were accompanied by a near-paranoid reticence to reveal information, even facts as basic as their racial identity, that might illuminate other Romulan ambitions or motivations. Short of war, the means to those ends have generally varied between favored methods: Talok, an instrument of covert foreign-policy, in 2154]] *'Surreptitious political disruption of rivals''' – as in the secret relationship with V'Las of the Vulcan High Command in the 2150s, participation in the Khitomer conspiracy of 2293, secret alliances both with the Klingons- such as in the House of Duras from the 2340s or against the Klingons, or the aborted attempt to replace key Starfleet officers with clones in the late 24th century. ( ; ; ; ) *'Limited, surprise or covert military action' – as in the use of telepresence-operated drone-ships to spark the "Babel Crisis" among neighboring powers in 2154, a single Bird-of-Prey used to attack the Federation border and gauge its weaknesses in the Neutral Zone incursion of 2266, or the attack on the Klingon outpost at Narendra III in 2344. ( ; ; ) shown in 2266]] The Empire did resort to open warfare when it was deemed necessary, but in typical fashion, their reasons for war were less than candidly expressed, as in the Earth-Romulan War and the enigmatic Tomed Incident of 2311. Unlike the Klingon objectives of the Federation-Klingon War (2267), Romulans do not appear to have gone to war with neighboring powers under a flag of "expansion", and no competition existed for the development of Class M worlds along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Romulans expressed little resentment for the negotiated Zone they zealously guarded, and following their conflicts, the Empire withdrew behind the safety of the buffer for many decades of self-imposed isolation from Federation affairs. ( ; ) After a clone intended to replace decorated Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Shinzon, turned on the Romulans and committed a coup in 2379, the Federation (including Picard himself) helped stop Shinzon's plans of interstellar domination. The Romulans at that point suggested that an era of warmer relations may be beginning with the Federation. ( ) Military :Main article: Romulan military :See also: Romulan uniform, Romulan ranks, Romulan starships , 2152]] The Romulan military is a powerful and technologically advanced force encompassing both spacefaring and ground forces. ( ) Despite being defeated by Earth in the Earth-Romulan War of the 2150s, the Romulan Star Empire continued to be a powerful presence, not afraid to tempt Starfleet by entering the Neutral Zone. Romulan forces were a deciding factor in the Dominion War, whose entry in 2374 turned the tide of war in favor of the Allies. ( ; ) Romulan military operations are supported and planned by the War Plans Council, a high-level government agency. Besides regular forces, the Romulan Tal Shiar also has its own fleet of starships, and are a ruthless and powerful organization within the Empire and beyond. Science and technology :Main article: Romulan technology ]] The Romulan Ministry of Science oversaw the scientific research of the Romulan Star Empire. The Romulan Astrophysical Academy was a division within the Romulan science community. ( ; ) After the brief Romulan-Klingon Alliance in 2268, the Romulans exchanged their cloaking technology for the D7-class battle cruisers. ( ) Appendices Background information The double-headed bird of prey emblem of the Romulan Star Empire was first introduced in . The symbol was designed by Monte Thrasher. (The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine, Vol. 12, p. 54) A Romulan emblem was seen in , though it was never used again. Location In dialogue, the Romulan Star Empire has been exclusively referred to as an Alpha Quadrant power. It has also been stated that the space of the Romulan Empire was surrounded by the territories of the Cardassians, Klingons and the Federation. The first time this fact began to be established occurred in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in the episode , where the Romulan Star Empire was identified as one of the great powers of the Alpha Quadrant. For the Dominion, there were four great powers in this quadrant: the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and the Cardassians. With the Battle of the Omarion Nebula, two of these threats had been reduced in effectiveness - the Romulans and the Cardassians. By , the Cardassians were in an alliance with the Dominion and three powers, small and great, had signed non-aggression pacts with the Dominion. These powers were the Miradorns, the Tholians, and the Romulans. In the opinion of Odo, the Dominion was ...making impressive inroads into the Alpha Quadrant.... In , it was revealed that the Dominion forces were crossing the Cardassian-Romulan border and were launching attacks against Federation ships from there. When Benjamin Sisko was attempting to persuade Senator Vreenak to consider having the Romulans join the offensive against the Dominion, Sisko said "I'd pick the side most likely to leave us in peace when the dust settles. Maybe you're right. Maybe the Dominion will win in the end. Then the Founders will control what we now call Cardassia, the Klingon Empire and the Federation. So, instead of facing three separate opponents with three separate agendas, you'll find yourselves facing the same opponent on every side. There's a word for that. Surrounded". The association of Romulus with the Alpha Quadrant was carried over to Star Trek: Voyager. In , Captain Kathryn Janeway reminisced about what it would be like to live in James T. Kirk's era, with "The Alpha Quadrant still largely unexplored." and "Romulans hiding behind every nebula". In , a section of the Romulan border was identified to be located near the edges of the Alpha Quadrant. In , when it seemed that the would find a way back home, Tom Paris stated that he looked forward to encountering Cardassians, Ferengi and Romulans again in the Alpha Quadrant. In , Chakotay identified the Romulan disruptor as an Alpha Quadrant weapon. In , in a simulation, several Alpha Quadrant species were fighting over mining rights to a planetoid, and Q Junior had to find a way to settle the dispute. The species listed were the Nausicaans, the Bolians, the Cardassians, the Romulans, the Ferengi, and the Bajorans. In virtually all reference works however, the Romulan Star Empire has been depicted or stated to be located in the Beta Quadrant with a border only with the Federation and the Klingon Empire. These books include such works as the Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p 43, 393), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (page 2), Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Journal (page 9), Star Trek: The Next Generation Writers' Technical Manual (page 20), Star Trek: Voyager Technical Manual (page 27) and Star Trek: Star Charts (pages 45, 55, 56, etc.). Even reference works that date back to a time before the Alpha and Beta Quadrant distinction was invented depict the Romulans in the area that would later on be classified as the Beta Quadrant. These include such works as the Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual (T0:02:07:00) and Star Trek Maps (Chart A). Only one of these reference works graphic was reused on screen in an appearance as an illegible display graphic on a PADD in . http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/6746 http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/ae990050495ed308f2dddf80cbe72bdc The information on the PADD, though, was completely illegible on screen. http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=529&page=3 Apocrypha In many novels of the TOS-era, such as in Diane Duane's Rihannsu series, the Romulans are synonymously called "Rihannsu." Their home star is Eisn, known to Humans as 128 Trianguli. In the video game Star Trek: Encounters, the Romulans mostly play the villain role in the levels based on Star Trek: The Next Generation. However, in the game's last level, a temporal anomaly near Earth causes the USS Defiant to briefly appear in an alternate timeline where the Romulan Empire has conquered the Federation. In Star Trek Online, the Empire is in a state of inner turmoil after the destruction of their homeworld due to a supernova. They are now led by Empress Sela and blame the Federation for the destruction of their home planet, an event that led to a renewal of hostilities between the Romulan Empire and the Federation. Members of the Reman resistance and the Vulcan reunification movement have also established a Romulan Republic on "New Romulus" as a democratic state, allied with the Federation and the Klingon Empire in opposition to Sela's dictatorial regime. The new Romulan Republic play a major role in STO s first expansion, Legacy of Romulus. External link * bg:Ромуланска звездна империя de:Romulanisches Sternenimperium es:Imperio Estelar Romulano fr:Empire Stellaire Romulien it:Impero Stellare Romulano ja:ロミュラン星間帝国 nl:Romulan sterrenrijk pl:Imperium Romulańskie ru:Ромуланская Звёздная империя sr:Ромуланско звјездано царство Category:Governments